A Life Worth Living
by housefangirl25
Summary: House and Wilson's ex girlfriend comes back into town with Wilson's child but Wilson is with Amber and House is married to Stacy. What problems will come of this visit?


well it was odd was married to his on again off again flame they were married with twin boys max and kyle. wilson had just got engaged to his girlfriend of 2 years amber.  
everything in these doctor's lives were going great. house's ex becca came to see him. house and stacy had only been married for 1 1/2 years.  
the boys were born before house and stacy got married. well becca came in when house was signing some papers.  
becca opened the door to his office and house looked up and got a what the hell are you doing here kind of look on his face. she just smiled at him for about 2 minutes. there was nothing but silence. "hi greg. we need to talk." becca told him "no we dont" house said trying to get becca out before stacy came with the boys. "gerg yes we do."becca said again she saw a picture sitting on his desk of house stacy and the boys.  
"is that your wife and kids?"she asked hopping he'd say no.  
"no i just like taking pictures with random strangers."house told her "greg its not funny. but we do need to talk."becca said. "ok fine what do you need?"he asked becca just told him that her daughter was sick and she needed help. house looked at her with some concern but not much. he told her to bring in her daughter so he could have a look at her. becca thanked him over and over again. stacy sent house a message saying that her and the boys were on the way up. house had to get becca out. becca got up and went over to house sitting on his chair behind his desk. she sat on top of him and ran her hand through his hair and leaned in and kissed him softly. house just sat there and looked at her no feelings at all. becca felt something though and kissed him again. house tried to push her off. stacy walked in and becca jumped and stood up. house looked at stacy tears building in her eyes. "where are the boys?" house asked "with wilson and amber downstairs." stacy replied "stacy...." house started "its my fault not his i kissed him he didnt kiss back" becca jumped in "greg?"stacy said "thats what happend. i told you i never want to kiss anyone but you."house told stacy.  
becca left and stacy was sitting there asking house what the hell becca was doing here? house explained to her that becca's daughter was sick and becca wanted his help. stacy trusted him and then told him greg you better not be lying to me. i swear if you are your a dead man or at least feel like one. house had a puzzled look on his face. stacy explained that she would leave him and take the boys with her and house would never see her or his boys again. house just gazed into stacy's eyes. stacy knew that greg wasnt lying to her because he would never want to see his boys taken away from him. although it may seem that greg house was some heartless bastard that is usually true but not when it came to his boys and stacy for that matter. wilson and amber walked into house's office with the boys. wilson saw house lying on his couch that he stole. and house and stacy were just lying there talking about christmas. wilson knocked on the door."come on in." house said. the boys ran and jumped on their parents. "hey boys." house and stacy said "hi." the boys responded "did you have fun with uncle jimmy and aunt amber?" house asked "we had fun uncle gave us candy when aunt amber wasnt lookin." kyle said "james you gave them more than i said.!!!"amber raised "no of course not they lie just like their dad." wilson told them house laughed at that because he has cought the boys especially kyle in some lies. stacy was laughing as well the boys usually werent allowed to eat sweets because it makes them all crazy. house and stacy both put the boys in the car. house and stacy drove the boys to a friends house so that stacy and house could go shopping for gifts. well there they were at a toy store trying to figure out what the hell to get the boys they had pretty much everything. house would stop by the store and get them video games even though most of the games house bought they were to young to play. "greg what are we gonna get the kids?"-stacy "i dont know lets get them a new game for the wii."-house "no greg thats what you want."=stacy "come on stacy they have everthing already."-house "no more video games greg."-stacy. house was a complicated man. he always said he didnt want a commited relationship ever yet here he was with stacy and his and becca were at one point ha happy couple but house wanted to be with stacy when she told him that one night stand they had while he was with becca got her pregnant. he wanted kids he just would never admit it. house kept thinking about what happened in his office ealier with becca and wondered why stacy wasnt still upset. if she was still upset she hides her feeling really well. house and stacy kept shopping around the toy store then they ran into becca. "hi again"-becca "ummm hi becca"-house "hey listen about earlier im sorry"-becca "lets just not talk about it."-stacy becca just stood there for a little while then wilson and amber came up to them and tried to calm stacy down.  
"greg can i talk to you?"-stacy "of course stacy."-house stacy kissed him and he kissed her back. stacy didnt want to let him go she held onto him tight. house could tell that this becca showing up scared her. he held onto her as tight as he just stood there as amber and wilson were talking to her well wilson was talking to her. becca had history with wilson as well.  
amber didnt know about that. becca had no idea that amber didnt know about her and wilson so she brought it up.  
"so james you have changed a lot since we were together."-becca "what?!?"-amber "oh my god you didnt know about us?"-becca "you dated her? was it serious?"-amber "amber yes i did and if it was serious i would of mentioned it to you."-wilson house and stacy came back into the had his arm around stacy and her arm was around his lower back. "what did we miss?"-house "did you know becca dated wilson?"-amber "yeah everyone thought they would end up married"-house "really"-amber "well yeah they were always together it was kind of anoying actually."-house "james we're leaving now lets go."-amber "coming sweatheart"-wilson wilson waved to house and stacy. amber was waiting for wilson. wilson knew that amber wouldnt break it off with him because of something like that as long as his feelings for her were long gone which amber knew they were.  
"oh and greg ali is better now so i dont need to bring her in."-becca "ok if anything changes bring her in and dont kiss me next time."-house "ya ok sorry about that again i cant say it enough."-becca "just dont make me loose my husband ok."-stacy "ok can do. its just when i saw greg again all my feelings for him came back."-becca stacy just kind of looked at becca then looked at house. honestly stacy felt bad for becca she had no one to be with for christmas except her daughter. stacy thought that they would be good friends she just had to get to know her.  
"becca would you like to come to our house for christmas eve?"-stacy "really?"-becca "ya really?"-house "yes really i think it will be fun."-stacy "ok sure i would love to."-becca "dont i get a say in this?"-house "no you dont."-stacy "hey its my house and my kids and my life."-house "our house our kids and our life."-stacy. house gave up on trying to argue with stacy after all she was a lawyer so he didnt stand a fair chance. house and stacy decided on some build it yourself toys for the boys. they got their shopping done. house didnt know how to make things less weird between him and becca. he would never tell his wife but he was nervous about becca coming to the house for christmas eve. stacy knew he was but she wanted him to tell her if he decided to. house and stacy got back home to the boys and then house called wilson to see what happened with amber. "hey so are you and amber still getting hitched?"-house "ya we are but becca is making trouble for us."-wilson "yeah well get ready for more trouble."-house "why?"-wilson "stacy invited becca to our house for christmas eve."-house "seriously well amber is gonna be so mad."-wilson "then why are you coming?"-house "for the boys. we got them the coolest gift ever."-wilson "what did you get them?"-house "we got them that new target practice for the wii."-wilson "really what the hell. they are gonna hate our gift then."-house "why what did you get them?"-wilson "stacy didnt want me to buy video games so we got them building toys."-house house and wilson finished on the phone. house hung up the phone and just went to bed. stacy was lying in bed already a sleep. house was worried about becca coming to his place for christmas. and what would wilson do with amber knowing about him and becca. wilson thought hard about everything that was happening.

the next day house saw wilson taliking to cuddy. house went to his office before talking to wilson about how he was going to deal with becca on christmas it was after all only a few days away. wilson went up to his office and not to suprised that 2 minutes later house walks in with out knocking.  
"so whats up with you this amazing morning?"-house "hi house."-wilson "so are you ok with your ex at the same party as you and your fiance?"-house "hey shes your ex too and its your house."-wilson "yeah but stacy invited her and amber on the other hand wants to kill her."-house "she does not."-wilson "so amber wants your ex around you?"-house "well shes not thrilled about it but she wont kill her."-wilson "does amber know about ali?"-house "no she doesnt. and i never thought i would have to tell her."-wilson "well once she sees how much she looks like you your dream of happy with amber is over."-house amber had found out she was pregnant and she was on her way to the hospital to tell wilson. she had called him ahead of time and told him she had something to tell him. wilson thought this would be the perfect time to tell amber about ali and how hes her father. amber finally arrived at the hospital she went up to wilson's office she opened the door to her fiance's office and found him sitting behind his desk reviewing charts. he looked up and saw amber he smiled and got up and went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.  
"james."-amber "amber i know you need to tell me something but i need to tell you someting too."-wilson "well cant it wait i really want to tell you the good news."-amber "no its really important its about becca."-wilson "ok james what is it?"-amber "when we were together becca told me she was pregnant with my child i was happy and then about a month later she told me that she lost the baby and she couldnt be with me because it hurt too much. then i come to find out that she never lost the baby she got scared and cut me out of her life and moved on now ali is almost 6 and i just found out about her."-wilson "why are you telling me this."-amber "because becca and ali are going to house and stacy's for christmas eve."-wilson "ok why didnt you tell me sooner?"-amber "well i never thought i would of had to tell you and we were so happy."-wilson "yeah we were prety happy and i want us to continue to be happy james."-amber "amber so do i. i want us to have the perfect weding and a wonderful family."-wilson "but you have a daughter with another woman."-amber "amber she has lived without me for nearly 6 years and plus becca told her that her father was dead so im dead to her."-wilson amber looked at wilson and then smiled after a while she never saw this in him before was hurt about what becca did but at the same time happy to be looking at her. wilson was really just happy she hadnt taken off yet by the news he had just given her. "james im pregnant."-amber "oh my god me and... and you are going to have a baby."-wilson "yes we're gonna have a little baby."-amber wilson hugged amber and he was smiling like crazy. amber kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck his arms went around her waist. meanwhile house was sitting in his office on the phone with had fell off his bike and was now in the er because he had broken his arm. stacy was upset and freaking out and asked house to come down to the er with herand the went down to the er. cameron was standing there talking to kyle about christmas. stacy was sitting with max house went over to them max ran over to house and hugged him. stacy followed her son and hugged her husband. house went to where cameron was in front of kyle.  
"hey buddy whats up?"-house "i broke my arm daddy."-kyle "yeah you ok?"-house "i guess hey can i open my christmas gift tomorrow night at the party?"-kyle "ok sure kid but one of the smaller one ok save some for the morning."-house "greg sorry for having you come down here."-stacy "yes as you should be"-house stacy laughed at her husbands humor.  
"yeah well we'll see you later ok."-stacy "ok see you guys tonight love you."-house "love you daddy!"-kyle and max "love you greg. and hey are james and amber still coming tomorrow night?"-stacy "sadly yes they are both coming."-house "be nice love you."-stacy "i ."-house house went back upstairs towards his office he had saw amber leave wilson's office. house went to see what was up with amber so he went into his friends office and sat in the chair across from wison's desk.  
"house"-wilson "wilson"-house "can i help you with something?"-wilson "yeah you and amber are still coming tomorrow night right?"-house "yeah of course."-wilson "so why did amber just leave your office all happy?"-house "shes pregnant we're having a baby."-wilson "wow are you sure its yours?"-house "yes of course its cant you just be happy for me?"-wilson "niceness is overrated."-house "of course it is."-wilson "so you and amber are gonna be parents?"-house "yeah its gonna be great"-wilson "yeah sure say that now but wait till you have to change it and feed it."-house "i dont care but i want a boy."-wilson "well your gonna get a girl"-house "why do you say that?"-wilson "you never get what you want."  
wilson just stared at his friend for a while then house saw stacy leave the elevator with the boys.  
house walked back to his office and sat behind his desk kyle ran over and hugged his father 2 seconds later max came to hug house. stacy walked over to house and leaned in to kiss him he pulled her on top of him and kissed her.  
"what was that for?"-stacy "nothing just hi."-house "hi greg."-stacy "so do you really want becca to come over tomorrow night?"-house "yes greg she seems really nice."-stacy "how would you know?"-house "i have been talking to her"-stacy "what?why?did she say anything about me?"-house "wow your paranoid."-stacy "hey boys"-house "yeah daddy?"-kyle&max "why dont you go visit uncle jimmy he might tell you something interestin."-house "ok bye daddy bye mommy"-max and kyle the boys took off running down the hall to wilsons office they ran in the door. wilson smiled and the boys ran over to him and gave him a hug. wilson was thinking about his own current child situation he was happy that him and amber were going to have a baby together. back in house's office he was trying to get why his wife would be talking to his ex?  
"so why have you been talking to becca behind my back? are you two having an affair?"-house "yeah greg thats it we're sleeping together."-stacy "so you admit it?"-house "she needs a friend right now greg thats all im trying to be."-stacy "sorry but i just dont want her to ruin things."-house "why are you so worried what the hell are affraid she will tell me?"-stacy "do you really want me to tell you or do you want your girlfriend to tell you?"-house "i want my husband to tell me the truth."-stacy "the other night wasn't the first time i have seen her since we were together."-house "so you talked to her over the years greg thats ok i dont expect you to tell me everyone you come into contact with."-stacy "when me and you first got engaged remember that huge fight we had?"-house "yeah and?"-stacy "i saw becca at a store and i asked her to come back to my place we had a few drinks."-house "oh my god you cheated on me."-stacy "no not entirely."-house "what the hell do you mean no not entirely?"-stacy "we didnt go all the way i looked over and saw a picture of you,me and the boys when they were just born and i couldnt go through with it."-house "i really want to hate you right now."-stacy "listen stacy i love you but what i did with becca was stupid."-house "i cant deal with this tonight."-stacy "i understand that listen go home with the boys i'll stay with wilson and amber."-house "what am i gonna tell your kids when that ask wheres daddy?"-stacy "the truth that im with uncle jimmy and amber."-house stacy turned away from greg and and left his office. stacy went to get the boys from wilson. the boys jumped up and left with stacy.


End file.
